Piercings mean trouble
by Kanaxmochi
Summary: Yeah Sasuke's a bad boy, yeah he has nipple piercings! but seme Naruto just can't keep his hands off this bad boy


**_Ah haha... hello... please don't be mad but I made a new story... ha... ha..._**

**Naruto uzamaki was in class bored out of his mind. His teach continued talking about feudal Japan but the blonde already knew about this subject too well. He covered a yawn with his hand and look around. Everyone else was either asleep or brain dead from the boring lecture. The bored blonde was debating about falling asleep or jumping out the window when there was a knock on the door.**

**Kakashi-sensei angrily closed his book and looked towards the door as the intruder walked it. First thing Naruto noticed were the two rings hanging off the boys ear. The boy stepped into the class fully, "sorry, did I interrupt?" He said with sacasium. **

**Naruto gave a soft snort, 'who did this kid this he was?' His median-short black hair that was spiked in the back, with bangs dangling in his face was totally rebel, and his black skinny jeans that barely hung on his hips with his dark red shirt was really different, sexy different...Kakashi sat his book down a bit too harshly. "Can I help you?" **

**The boy gave a small smirk "no probably not but I was sent here" and with that he handed the annoyed teacher a slip of paper. Kakashi read it and frown slightly under his nurses mask. "Right Sasuke uchiha, new student. Came from a juvenile school and has just been released yesterday" now this perked Naruto's attention, a bad boy who thinks he's all that. Sasuke gave a soft groan, "read my whole life to everyone why don't you" kakashi gave him a glare. "You will sit next to uzamaki seeing that he is the smartest one here that could possibly even show you the rules" **

**Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down in the back next to the blonde genius. Kakashi-sensei went back to reading his boring feudal lecture. Naruto tried to listen but he felt weird... Like eyes were boring into him... Naruto turned and spared the sexy raven a glance. Naruto almost jumped back... Almost... Sasuke was staring at him, giving his probably the sexiest smirk he had ever seen. The boy stuck out his tongue a bit and played with his silver tongue piercing. "So your Naruto?" He said in a semi seductive voice. Naruto tried to swallow and speak with his dry throat but couldn't so he instead nodded a yes. Sasuke gave a very soft chuckle and turned back around, messing with his tongue piercing. Naruto quickly turned back to his sensei. Kakashi finished his lecture, and the bell shortly rang shortly after. Everyone left in a hurry leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone, even kakashi-sensei was gone. Naruto stood up and brought his paper to kakashi's desk. He laid it upon the desk, and turned around.**

**There stood the sexy- I mean juvenile boy, inches, no centimeters away from his face. "So, you gonna be my guide?" Naruto blushed lightly and slipped away from the raven, "uh, yeah. What class do you have?" Sasuke pulled a sheet of folded paper from his pocket and handed it to Naruto. The blond took the slightly warmed paper and opened it. "Physical education, alright come with me" **

**Sasuke sighed, "nah I was going go with that creepy guy standing outside the doorway" Naruto looked at the doorway and watched someone quickly move away. "Heh... Weird..." Naruto shook his head and grabbed Sasuke's arm "just come on delinquent" Sasuke smirked "oh so now you like touching me so much?" The blonde blushed and dragged him to their next class. **

******"ALL RIGHT STUDENTS" Gai sensei shouted out, way too enthusiastically! "THIS IS A NEW YEAR SO THE FIRST THING TODAY IS DODGE BALL!" Everyone groaned and headed to the changing rooms. **

******Naruto grabbed his gym clothes and begun to strip. Sasuke was doing the same but somehow... More sexually. He then noticed that the ravens nipples were pierced. Naruto gave a small shudder, those piercings were getting to him... And not exactly in the best way. **

******Sasuke looked up at Naruto and saw him staring. The raven chuckled and ran a finger over his own nipple, playing with the hoop piercing. Naruto wanted to walk over to Sasuke, pushed him down onto the bench, tear his pants down and rape that delicious body. Or that's at least what his body wanted to do, his mind on the other hand just made himself continue to undressed and have that stupid blush in his face. Sasuke knew that Naruto like what he was doing and gave a smirk. He usually didn't even bother with people but this blonde was different, he was interesting...**

* * *

**__****Alright i hope you liked the story, and sorry for not uploading the other chapters in other stories but I lost them all! All my poor chapters! I'm sorry...**


End file.
